


Christmas Dinner (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker (DCU) - Fandom, Joker (Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur is invited to his neighbor's family Christmas dinnerorSome super cute Christmas Fluff
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Original Female Character(s), Joker/Original Female Character(s) of Color, Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Christmas Dinner (Arthur Fleck x Reader)

You look around your kitchen, mouth open in shock.

“Oh my god, why do you always cook so much!” You tease your mother and aunts as they lay out another tray of food.

Your mother rattles off the list of reasons why you should be more grateful. “Before we came here, we had nothing! We were so hungry we would eat dirt. Don’t look at me like that, don’t roll your eyes at me!” You walked out of the room, ducking as she threw her slipper at you. _Never too old for the chancla I guess_ , you think to yourself, laughing as it hits someone else instead.

You sit on the couch and think about how you will be eating leftovers into the new year. The news across the TV: “more clown sightings across the city cause tension as City Council decides on the new funding plan for public housing.”

_Clowns_ , you think, _didn’t I recently see a clown_?

You are reminded of your neighbor Arthur, who just last week you saw in full clown makeup.

“That’s right, isn’t he a party clown or something?” You say out loud, quickly looking around the apartment to see if any noticed. They hadn’t.

_Arthur, Arthur_. You think about your shy and handsome neighbor. Drumming your fingers on the couch cushion, you decide a way to get rid of some food.

Jumping up to the kitchen, you grab a plate.

___

Knocking on door 8J, you shift your feet nervously. Arthur was an elusive neighbor. You saw him all the time; you worked weird hours and he also seemed to be coming home as you were leaving, or vice versa. You said few words to each other, usually a faint “hi” here, or a “how are you” as you awkwardly stood in the elevator together.

Something about him made you anxious in a good way. He was seemingly shy, but you got the feeling that he really wasn’t. Arthur’s green eyes made your heart skip a beat. He had a polite gentleness about him. Maybe it was the way he smoked his cigarettes, or maybe it was the way he walked when the thought no one was watching: like he was strutting, like he was suddenly someone else.

Whatever it was, you were going crazy thinking about him. You felt silly for hoping that you might pass each other in the hall.

Finally, Arthur opened the door. His dark hair pushed off his face, he looked surprised to see you.

“Hungry?” You ask, holding up the plates of food. _You could have at least said hello first_ , you mentally curse yourself for not planning what to say beforehand.

Arthur smiles, tilting his chin down. “Yeah, why?”

Looking down at the tinfoil wrapped plates, you clear your throat and offer them to him.

“So, all my family is over right now, and we made way too much food, like we do every year, and we always have so many leftovers, but I wanted to see if you and your mom might want some?”

As Arthur began to smile, his eyes welled up, turning red. “You thought about me?” His voice cracked slightly.

“Yeah…” you trail off and look behind him into the dark apartment. Not a single decoration was hung. The TV flashed dramatic shadows on the wall. Your heart broke for Arthur, sitting alone in his apartment, when down the hall you were swimming in company.

“Or look, why don’t you take the food for later and come down and join me and my family?”

Arthur blinked the tears away and let out a small burst of laughter. “No…that’s…I would just be in the way.”

“No! I swear!” You reach out and gently squeeze his arm. _Okay muscles_ , you passingly think to yourself. “Here, take this food inside and then come with me!” You smile encouragingly to him and Arthur finally nods, agreeing, taking the food into the apartment.

The walk down the hallway is quiet, and Arthur fiddles nervously with a button on his cardigan.

“Oh, also just a warning,” you say reaching your door, “most of my family doesn’t speak English so you’re going to have to sit by me so I can translate!” You give him one finally look that says, “sorry for what’s about to happen”, and open the door.

Arthur is beyond words at the sight of your apartment. Although it’s the same size as his, you managed to squeeze 4 generations into the tiny kitchen, pitiful living room, and single bedroom. The walls were covered with bright Christmas decorations and blinking lights. Little Santa Claus figurines stood proudly on every free counter and shelf space.

But the smell, ugh, amazing. Arthur looked longingly over towards the kitchen where three women were speaking at a breakneck speed to each other over the sound of a small TV set next to the stove that was blasting a Spanish language dub of _It’s a Wonderful Life_. In the living room, two old men play dominoes while little kids screamed and laughed with their new toys.

Arthur felt safe. He felt warm. But he also felt a pinch of sadness, as he silently compared his sad Christmas to yours.

Feeling a little uncomfortable at the thought of having to meet all these people, he reminded himself that if he can sing and dance in front of strangers, he can have dinner with his neighbors. _Pretend you’re wearing Carnival_ , he thought to himself, squaring his shoulders.

“Oh, I also forgot,” you said pulling him into the kitchen, “you’re going to have to give everyone a hug and a kiss.”

You go around the apartment making the introductions, giving everyone _besos y abrazos_. Arthur awkwardly follows behind you, politely shaking hands with the men, giving tender hugs to the women. You can tell by the chatter in the kitchen that he is very much approved of. You overhear your Tia comment on how good you look together, and while you blush thinking that he isn’t your boyfriend, you don’t correct her.

Although the conversations are slow going—due to both the noise and the language barrier—Arthur manages to make a few well timed jokes and begins to enjoy himself. With some food and hot chocolate in him, he begins to relax.

His shoulder and leg presses against yours, and you move closer to him under the pretense of lack of space. You practically sit on top of him as you show him how to play dominoes with your grandfather. Arthur tried his best to win, but you know your Abuelo cheats so there is no way anyone could win against him.

Arthur watches you as you sit and laugh with your family. He likes the way you talk with your hands, using them to emphasize and punctuate your story. He likes how you can hold two conversations at once, in two different languages, yelling across the room to comment on another without missing a beat.

He really likes the way you make sure he is included in everything. You translate every curse word, every passing comment. You make sure he sits in the middle of everything so no one can ignore him. Arthur’s heart feels full and he surprises himself. He doesn’t want to leave. He wants to pause right here and watch you forever.

You can’t help but feel protective over Arthur. Your family is nice, but Arthur is a little different. You were worried about the language barrier but you’re making it work. Arthur participates in every conversation, and you are taken aback at how funny he is. He even made your great-grandmother laugh, and she hadn’t smiled since she came to Gotham. And that was over 30 years ago.

But your heart absolutely melts when you come back from the bathroom to find Arthur playing with your little cousins. He does funny voices, acting out a whole play with their dolls. He looks so happy to be sitting on the floor of the overcrowded apartment enchanting the kids with his make-believe.

“He’s nice.” Your sister says from the kitchen. “Where did you find him?”

“He lives down the hall.” You say, grabbing another beer from the fridge.

“Well listen _mija_ , my husband hasn’t played with our little girl once like that. I think Arthur’s a keeper.”

Blushing into the old refrigerator air, you smile sadly and think about how he wasn’t really yours to keep.

At the end of the night Arthur helps you clean up. You know he is lingering, but you don’t mind really. His attention makes you feel silly and flirty. You like being around him.

“Let me walk you home.” You offer, putting the last of the food away.

Closing the door behind you, you link your arm through Arthur’s and slowly meander down to the other end of the hall.

“Did you have fun?” You ask, already knowing the answer.

“I did.” He gently tugs on your arm. “Thank you.”

Arthur wanted to tell you how much it meant to him. His cheeks hurt from smiling genuinely, something he didn’t do often. He was well fed, and happy, a feeling he didn’t feel very much either. _I wonder what it is like to feel this way all the time?_ He thinks to himself.

Arriving at his door, you turn to look at him.

“Arthur you should come by again. Even if it is just for a coffee.”

“I would like that.”

You can feel the tension between you, and you bite your lip before thinking _fuck it_. You lean up and tenderly kiss him.

“Merry Christmas Arthur.” 


End file.
